


You better work, b*tch!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Singing in Shower, britney references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus makes a discovery - Alec sings in the shower!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	You better work, b*tch!

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally a Britney girl back in the day!

Magnus was still laying on his bed. It was morning, he was with his book when he heard sounds from the bathroom. Alexander was in there, taking his morning shower and there were a lot of things he expected to hear, but hearing Alexander  _ sing _ was on the bottom of the list and his jaw dropped when he heard what exactly Alexander was singing and he was barely holding back his laughter because that was hilarious and he pressed his lips together. Suddenly, he wasn’t interested in his book anymore, oh no - he was much more interested in the fun Alec seemed to be having in there. And so rude - he did not invite him in at all! He would be more than glad to be a part of that kind of a party!

_ ‘’Oops, I did it again _ ,’’ sang out Alec and Magnus was cackling because that was hilarious and he bit his lip and slowly came closer over to the door, listening to his own private concert. He didn’t take Alexander for a Britney fan at all - more than that, how did he know who Britney was? Alexander was  _ completely  _ oblivious to the Mundane pop culture, so this was probably… Simon influence? He didn’t know, but he loved it and he continued listening. 

‘’ _ I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oh, baby, baby _ ,’’ carried Alec on, completely out of tune, but it didn’t matter. Magnus was laughing softly and he just shook his head because Alexander was adorable. Too, too adorable and he then bit his lip. ‘’ _ Something, something, _ ’’ sang Alec, who seemed to have forgotten the rest of the lyrics, but it was still… adorable. Magnus was a fan and he was even more in awe because it was like Alexander  _ knew. _

_ "You want a piece of me?" _ was the next thing Alec sang out and Magnus bit his lip.

"I want the whole thing," said Magnus and continued listening to the singing. ‘’You adorable dork,’’ commented Magnus under his breath. 

‘’ _ You want a hot body _ ?’’

‘’No fucking way,’’ said Magnus and quickly covered his lips because he didn’t want Alec to hear him. A part of him wanted to record all of this, but then he figured it would be too much. He wouldn’t want Alec to be  _ too embarrassed _ , but he did summon himself a comfy chair in front of the door and continued listening. Alec was having the time of his life in there indeed!

Simon was the one that showed him these songs indeed. Him and Clary and well… Alec didn’t want to admit it, but he loved it. 

‘’ _ You want a Lamborghini? You better work bitch!  _ ‘’ sang out Alec. Ah, yes, that was his motivational song - he couldn’t help it, but he felt it right to his core. It was a little bit strange at first and he didn’t want to admit it that he liked this Britney chick, but this song spoke to him - if you wanted to achieve something in life, you just had to work hard for it! It was as if it was written for him. 

‘’ _ You wanna sip Magnus’ martinis? _ ’’ sang out Alec and Magnus chuckled - ah, yes, Alec added a bit of a personal flare ot the song.  _ He loved it!  _ ‘’ _ Look hot in a biki? Ah, you better work bitch!  _ ‘’ continued Alec and then smiled. Yep, one needed to work, work, work, work, work. 

‘’He’s adorable.’’

‘’ _ You wanna live fancy? Live in a big mansion? You better work bitch!’’  _ sang Alec happily, turning off the faucet and then he stepped out of the showed and Magnus smiled because the water finally stopped running. As soon as the hunter was stepping out of the bathroom, he was in for a big surprise.

‘’You want a hot man? Be the Head of the Institute? Oh, you have to work hard bitch!’’ he carried on, wrapping the towel around his hips and then he looked himself in the mirror, combing his wet hair back and then he smiled. He was totally in his element, completely unaware of his surroundings as he stepped outside of the bathroom and he then let out a scream that was  _ not _ human when he saw Magnus sitting there and grinning. ‘’Magnus!’’

‘’Yes, darling?’’ asked Magnus with a sneaky smile.

‘’You-you were here all the time?! Spying on me?!’’’ asked Alec and Magnus shrugged.

‘’Just what can I say?  _ I’m not that innocent _ ,’’ said Magnus and winked.

‘’Magnus!’’ 

Alec’s face was crimson red. 

‘’Oh, come on, you were having the whole concert in there,’’ said Magnus and chuckled. ‘’I couldn’t pass on such an opportunity, I mean I’m a Britney fan and-’’

‘’Simon’s fault, I didn’t even-’’

‘’Alexander, you’re adorable,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’Though,’’ he said. ‘’I'm a much bigger fan of you. Do you think I could get an autograph?" teased Magnus and Alec arched a brow.

"Don't-"

"Is that a no?" asked Magnus and sighed sadly.

"Not when you look at me like that," said Alec and shook his head. "I'll do whatever you want," said Alec and grinned. Magnus hummed and stepped closer.

"Would you say… you're a slave for me?" teased Magnus again and Alec groaned, but Magnus only continued laughing - Alec was adorable

  
  
  



End file.
